


Sinner - Frerard

by frnk93



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Innocent Frank Iero, M/M, Top Frank Iero
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnk93/pseuds/frnk93
Summary: De todas as merdas que Gerard já pensou que poderia fazer, se apaixonar por um padre jamais esteve na lista.{sin·ner - Pecador. Pessoa que transgride as leis divinas com atos ou pensamentos imorais.(Não há intenção de ofender ou desrespeitar qualquer pessoa e sua religião com essa história.)
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

Era domingo. O céu estava recoberto por um tom pálido de cinza e a chuva rebatia impiedosa nos vitrais coloridos da igreja, sendo abafada pelo canto dos idosos e senhoras que, em seus melhores vestidos, preenchiam os bancos de madeira em tom de tabaco adornados por enfeites arabescos de metal dourado em suas laterais. Gerard não seguia a letra da música impressa no panfleto em suas mãos e não havia sido capaz de prestar atenção em uma única palavra que havia sido dita no altar. Não estava distraído, mas sim preso no mesmo tipo de foco que um caçador faminto mantém quando a presa certa está diante do cano de sua arma.

O que preenchia seus sentidos não era somente uma vontade carnal, pecaminosa e suja em cada detalhe, mas sim, paixão. Um desejo que queimava em seu âmago e parecia aumentar a cada vez que o diácono - sentado em uma das cadeiras revestidas por veludo bordô no canto do altar - lhe observava de soslaio. Gerard sequer tentava mudar o foco do olhar ou fingir que não havia sido pego no flagra; Aquilo era forte demais para que pudesse lutar contra. E, mesmo que tivesse a chance, jamais negaria o sentimento que se propagava dentro de si e fazia o homem de vinte e oito anos sentir-se no colegial outra vez.

O diácono Frank havia observado-lhe pela quinta vez naquela missa dominical e, no instante em que ele se levantou e seguiu pela lateral do altar, Gerard também colocou-se de pé. Tanto o padre, quanto os dois diáconos que lhe seguiam, desceram as escadas de mármore escuro em passos lentos para conversar com os fiéis que costumavam ficar na igreja por um tempo um pouco maior do que a missa exigia.

Gerard arrastou os dedos pálidos entre os fios de cabelo vermelho, sorrindo na direção alheia antes de curvar-se minimamente.

– A sua benção. – Deixou que os cantos dos lábios se elevassem num sorriso tingido por um pouco de maldade, segurando a mão de Frank entre as suas.

– Gerard. – A doçura evidente no sorriso de Frank fez o coração do ruivo acelerar de uma forma que, por instantes, ele achou que todos em volta conseguiam ouvir cada batida. – Espero que tenha gostado da missa de hoje.

– Foi incrível, foi lindo. Eu nunca me senti tão... Entregue.

Burro. Odiava pensar que Frank era burro, mas não havia outra explicação além de uma lerdeza excepcional unida a falta de maldade em seu coração que conhecia tão pouco além daquilo que a igreja havia lhe ensinado.

Diferente do diácono, Brandon, o padre, já havia notado algo de estranho no interesse afoito que o ruivo mantinha pela igreja. Era como se o maldito conseguisse farejar no ar cada vez que Gerard imaginava Frank complemente nu ou pensava se conseguiriam transar em um daqueles bancos. Porra, eram desconfortáveis como o inferno, mas se fosse para rebolar em cima de Frank, Gerard daria um jeito.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Quinze dias antes._

– Eu o vi na rua de manhã. – Robert, ou Bob, como praticamente toda a pequena cidade o conhecia, murmurou enquanto alternava o olhar entre o padre e o outro diácono. – O cabelo dele é vermelho como nunca vi antes. – Comentou.

– Vermelho como o fogo do inferno que vai consumir a alma pecadora que ele carrega. – O padre recebeu o olhar dos dois diáconos, apertando a bíblia entre as mãos. – Eu só estou aqui em consideração a senhora Way. Ela sempre foi um exemplo perante a igreja. Paga o dízimo, nos ajuda em eventos... Uma pena que seu neto seja um desviado.

– Se você preferir ir embora, eu e Bob podemos ficar. – Frank manteve o tom sussurrado, olhando em volta.

– Não, tudo bem. Quem sabe não podemos ajudá-lo a encontrar o caminho até Deus?

Gerard, deitado em seu novo quarto no andar superior, não ouvia nada da conversa. Estava absorto, esticado sobre a cama com ambas as mãos repousando em seu peito. A esquerda apertava uma folha de jornal dobrada enquanto a direita tentava puxar o outro lado, partir o papel ao meio. Abandonar os erros do passado da mesma forma que a maioria das pessoas havia largado-o desde que se perdeu em meio a depressão e os vícios que haviam lhe consumido. Do ângulo que estava deitado, conseguia ver a mala ainda feita sobre a escrivaninha, medicação para seis meses, seu celular e a carteira.

Desdobrou o papel, queria poder ler aquilo uma última vez antes de picá-lo em pedaços e deixar o passado para trás.

Em letras grandes, na capa do jornal de meses atrás, conseguia ler abaixo de sua foto " _A Pior Criação da Família Way_ " e, em letras um pouco menores, a chamada para a matéria contava sobre como o primogênito e herdeiro da mais famosa joalheria dos Estados Unidos havia se envolvido em um acidente quase fatal pois estava dirigindo sob o efeito de álcool e drogas.

Tão clichê que quase doía.

Dizer que o acidente chegou perto de ser fatal foi um grande exagero. O carro e a árvore que acertou ficaram destruídos, isso era um fato, mas Gerard escapou ileso. Tão bem que o jornal do dia seguinte havia noticiado isso como um milagre, cuidando de humilhar Gerard logo em seguida.

O declínio em sua vida havia sido tão rápido quanto aquele acidente. Crescer com os pais ausentes e um irmão mais novo brilhante demais para ser real nunca foi uma grande alegria para Gerard, mas ele sabia que isso não era a culpa de sua depressão. Os pais se esforçavam para dar aos dois uma vida de sonhos, garantindo sempre o posto de maior empresa no ramo de jóias e relógios de luxo. O primogênito havia se formado em artes, mas trabalhava com os desenhos das peças preciosas enquanto o mais novo se destacava administrando as finanças da empresa antes mesmo de concluir a faculdade.

Quando acordou no quarto do hospital após o acidente, a primeira coisa que viu foi sua mãe perdida em um choro silencioso. A segunda foi o mesmo papel que, agora, tentava criar coragem para rasgar, jogado em seu rosto por um pai enfurecido, decepcionado, desesperado.

Talvez Gerard fosse um grande merda como seu pai fez questão de gritar enquanto o culpava, pela milésima vez, pelo queda momentânea nas vendas. O homem sabia que precisava afastar o filho da empresa o mais rápido possível, cogitando interná-lo em uma clínica de recuperação. Diante do apelo desesperado da esposa, cedeu a ideia de deixá-lo morar com sua sogra por um tempo.

Gerard não presenciou a mãe defendendo-o da vontade do pai de interná-lo como uma leoa briga para salvar seu filhote de um predador maior, mas sabia que ela era a responsável. Isso o fez sorrir pela primeira vez desde que chegou na casa de sua vó.

E, quando segurou a ponta do jornal entre o polegar e o indicador para rasgar o papel, ouviu uma batida delicada na porta.

– Posso entrar?

– Claro. – Colocou-se de pé, tentando arrumar os fios tingidos de vermelho antes de abrir a porta.

– Eles chegaram. – Sua avó não conseguia conter o sorriso que exibia os dentes curtos que passavam de geração em geração. – O pessoal da igreja!

– Eu não acredito nisso. – Gerard respirou fundo. – Eu falei que não precisava.

A mais velha ignorou o neto, arrumando a gola da camisa branca que ele vestia antes de puxá-lo pelo pulso pelas escadas.

– O padre se chama Brandon, o loiro que parece um anjinho é o Bob e o menorzinho é o Frank. – Ela murmurou em absoluta felicidade ao que começaram a descer os degraus, notando que haviam atraído os olhares do três.

– Ora. Vejo que vieram preparados para um exorcismo. – Gerard falou alto, irônico, indicando com o queixo a bíblia que o mais velho carregava. Quando a avó pensou em lhe repreender, Brandon elevou a mão na direção dela, colocando-se de pé.

– Também fico feliz em finalmente te conhecer, Gerard. – Ele foi até o ruivo que interrompeu seus passos no meio da sala, rondando-o com uma expressão de desgosto. Bob e Frank levantaram-se devagar, mas não o seguiram. – A senhora Way falou muito sobre você no último dia.

– Ela falou sobre as drogas, o alcoolismo ou que eu sou gay? – Estreitou o olhar.

– Ela me disse que está tratando seus vícios. – Ele sorriu, mas a falsidade era exalada entre seus dentes perfeitamente brancos. Brandon não era feio, pelo contrário, mas Gerard sentia-se enojado com sua presença. – E você não é gay. Só está confuso. Deus criou o homem e a mulher para formarem uma família, seguindo suas leis e a doutrina dos céus que os levará para o paraíso.

– É sério que tem um cara de vestido, no meio da minha sala, questionando se eu sei ou não se sou gay? – Gerard direcionou o olhar para a senhora que permanecia parada no último degrau da escada, completamente atônita, seguindo para a cozinha em seguida.

Queria acreditar que teria paz um dia. Em sua vida e dentro da própria cabeça.

Apoiou as mãos sobre o mármore frio do balcão, curvando-se um pouco sobre o mesmo enquanto ouvia os passos se aproximando.

– É uma batina, não um vestido. – Percebeu que não era Brandon, girando nos calcanhares para encontrar o desconhecido que continuava parado no batente da porta. _O menorzinho é o Frank_ , lembrou das palavras de sua avó. E antes mesmo que conseguisse lhe dar qualquer resposta afiada, um sorriso tranquilo lhe foi oferecido num pedido mudo por trégua. – Ele geralmente só usa durante a missa, mas vir aqui hoje foi como um pedido especial. Toda a cidade tem muito carinho por Elizabeth Way.

Levou alguns instantes, mas desistiu de dar uma resposta. Não que as palavras ouvidas lhe surpreendessem de alguma forma, mas sim porque estava perdido analisando o homem dos pés a cabeça. A calça e os sapatos eram sociais assim como a camisa preta que teve a manga desabotoada e dobrada até quase os cotovelos. Ele era ligeiramente mais forte que Gerard, tinha um rosto lindo e um corpo maravilhoso. Notou como a calça social estava um pouco justa demais na altura das coxas e do quadril, marcando um pouco o volume entre as pernas do mais baixo. Sabia que o homem não estava nem perto de ter uma ereção, engolindo seco ao imaginar o tamanho de seu membro.

De todas as pessoas que poderia desejar no mundo, Frank não estava na lista.

Mas seu membro não parecia entender isso. E sua mente depravada ajudava, afinal, se fazer sexo com o risco de ser pego já era algo incrível para Gerard, como deveria ser foder com um padre na cozinha de sua vó?

Imaginar-se de joelhos diante de Frank fez Gerard virar-se de costas para ele novamente e, oh, poderia apoiar-se no balcão e empinar a bunda para ele após chupá-lo.

Abriu a torneira em silêncio, jogando água fria sobre o rosto. Era final de maio e o calor já começava a reinar durante o dia, seria a desculpa perfeita para evitar perguntar ao padre se fazer sexo com ele seria um pecado duplo.

– Você 'tá bem? – Sentiu um aperto carinhoso no ombro e sorriu leve, secando o rosto com as mangas da camisa.

– Sim, é só... O calor. – Além de lindo, o menor tinha uma essência incomparável. A proximidade entre eles permitia a Gerard sentir perfeitamente o aroma da pele alheia, fazendo-o desejar acordar com aquele cheiro impregnado em seu lençol.

– Venha, vamos voltar para a sala. Queremos sua opinião sobre algo. – E, como uma criança contrariada, o ruivo seguiu o moreno em silêncio, permitindo-se olhar uma última vez para as costas largas dele.

A próxima meia hora foi marcada por um debate afoito. Gerard era ácido com Brandon e todas as suas tentativas de incluir o garoto em qualquer um dos programas da igreja ou estimular sua presença nas missas e celebrações. Elizabeth, sua avó, parecia ter murchado feito uma flor esquecida na escuridão e isso partia o coração de Gerard ao meio. Ao mesmo tempo em que não queria decepcionar mais uma pessoa, achava aquilo uma sacanagem sem tamanho.

Só queria ser respeitado.

– Ele pode fazer o estudo da Bíblia comigo, assim como no grupo de jovens. Talvez se começarmos sozinhos, ele se sinta mais a vontade para incluir-se. – Frank falou baixo, tentando ser ouvido apenas por Brandon.

– Você é incrível, Frank. – Pela primeira vez, Gerard viu a expressão de Brandon suavizar e um sorriso sincero ganhar seu rosto. – Meu garoto de ouro.

 _Que merda era aquela?_ , o ruivo pensou mas decidiu não falar. A sua avó continuava amuada na poltrona, encarando a parede sem esconder a mágoa. Bob, o outro diácono, estava ocupado enchendo a boca com café e biscoitos, completamente alheio ao que acontecia.

– Eu aceito. – Gerard falou alto, atraindo a atenção de todos. – Só eu e você, Frank.

  
  
**sin·ner**

Aquela cidade mais parecia um ovo. Gerard sempre tinha a impressão de estar andando em círculos e sentia o olhar de todos pesando sobre si em qualquer lugar que fosse. Havia concordado em encontrar-se com Frank nas quartas, nos sábados e ir as missas em todos os domingos. Arrependia-se, claro, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

Odiava ser tratado feito uma criança, mas não via uma opção muito melhor. Sua avó havia lhe oferecido abrigo, cuidado. Ele não queria foder com tudo mais uma vez.

Estava sentado em um banco longo, deixando os braços apoiados sobre a mesa comprida. Aquele lugar mais parecia um refeitório que seguia toda a arquitetura gótica da igreja. Paredes escuras, vitrais coloridos retratando personagens bíblicos e anjos; Acima da mesa, centralizado no teto, havia um enorme candelabro, com as velas acesas queimando lentamente.

Frank, ao seu lado, lia a bíblia com atenção e em voz alta, não percebendo o quão alheio o outro estava. Gerard arrastou-se pelo banco, encostando a coxa na alheia antes de deitar a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

– Frank, eu juro que tô tentando. Mas não vai rolar. – Empurrou o ombro alheio com a testa. – Não podemos, sei lá, sair? Andar por aí, conversar? Pode até ser sobre por que você decidiu virar padre, por exemplo. Ou sobre como eu cheirei cocaína e arrebentei um carro de cem mil dólares em uma árvore.

Gerard sorriu. Frank encolheu os ombros.

– Eu ainda não sou padre, mas sim um diácono. – Murmurou, fechando o livro em suas mãos. – Me formei em história na faculdade em uma cidade vizinha e estudei por mais três anos e para ser padre, mas ainda faltam seis meses.

– E isso veio de algum chamado divino ou o quê? – Gerard apoiou o cotovelo sobre a mesa de mogno brilhante, observando-o encantado.

– Minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci, meu pai decidiu me abandonar. Ele me entregou na igreja ainda recém-nascido e sumiu... Eu nunca sequer ouvi falar dele. Eu fui acolhido, criado aqui. O padre John Francis me adotou, praticamente. Me criou, me deu o quarto que eu uso até hoje, pagou pelos meus estudos. Ele nunca me forçou a seguir os passos dele, mas era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer para lhe mostrar minha gratidão. – Exibiu um sorriso delicado, triste.

– Eu... Eu sinto muito, Frank.

– Deus é bom, Gerard. Me tirou uma família mas me deu outra.

Gerard sentia-se um merda ainda maior. Desde que se lembrava, sempre teve de tudo e mais um pouco. Viagens pelo mundo, todos os brinquedos, as roupas mais caras. Estudou em uma das melhores universidades do país, recebeu amor por todos os lados e, mesmo assim, se deixou levar por uma doença tão sorrateira e sucumbiu aos vícios. Frank era seu oposto. Frank era bom. Puro. Talvez puro demais.

– Eu não usei mais nada desde aquela noite. – Disparou, deixando o outro um pouco perdido. – Nem drogas, nem álcool. Eu não quero mais decepcionar ninguém. – Mantinha a posição, mas arrastava a ponta do dedo em linhas imaginárias sobre a camisa de Frank, na altura de seu ombro. Diferente de Brandon, que observava o ruivo como um ser repugnante, como o portador de uma doença fatal e contagiosa, Frank não se importava com os toques ou abraços. E Gerard gostava daquilo mais do que deveria.

– Essa segunda chance que você teve foi um presente divino.

– Você acha?

– Eu tenho certeza. Deus não age sem propósito, até sua vinda para essa cidade teve um motivo.

– Qual motivo? – Ele sorriu.

– Me conte quando descobrir, Gerard.

Quando Gerard pensou em responder, notou uma terceira presença na sala instalada em uma das laterais da igreja.

– Estão estudando com a bíblia fechada, Frank? – Brandon parou do lado oposto da mesa, apoiando as mãos sobre ela. Estava completamente de preto, assim como Frank, mas diferente do menor, aquilo lhe fazia parecer o diabo em forma humana.

– Ele me ensinou tão bem que eu até decorei tudo. – Gerard lhe devolveu o sorriso irônico.

– Frank, só vim lhe convidar para comer. Em quinze minutos as crianças irão chegar.

– Eu posso ficar com elas hoje. – Bob apareceu na porta e Gerard pediu, mentalmente, para que pudesse voltar nos instantes em que era somente ele e Frank naquele local.

– Combinei de fazer bolo com elas hoje. – Frank sorriu ao loiro e Gerard quis beijá-lo ainda mais.

Mal conhecia aquele jovem homem, mas o que sentia por ele em questão de dias ultrapassava os limites da compreensão. Era a quinta vez que estava encontrando-o e, pela primeira vez, havia conseguido arrancar dele mais do que palavras de fé.

– Então eu com certeza vou ficar. – Bob abandonou os três com uma risada gostosa seguindo-o. Brandon continuava fuzilando Gerard com o olhar frio e Frank levantou, contornando a mesa até conseguir sussurrar algo no ouvido do padre.

Era assustador como a expressão do mais velho mudava quando seu olhar era direcionado a Frank. Tudo bem que o garoto era lindo, querido e amável, mas havia algo a mais na forma como Brandon o observava e, seja lá o que fosse, fazia o sangue de Gerard ferver.

– Gerard, quer ficar conosco hoje e participar do encontro com as crianças? Você pode desenhar com as crianças enquanto esperamos o bolo assar.  
  
 **sin·ner**

Em trinta segundos, Gerard lembrou porquê detestava crianças. Não era nada pessoal, mas elas eram barulhentas demais e insistiam em querer passar as mãozinhas cheias de farinha de trigo em seu cabelo.

– Você também só veio pelo bolo? – Bob perguntou, rindo baixo enquanto também tentava se esconder das crianças.

– Vim para fugir de Brandon.

– Você acha que ele te trata mal?

– Você não? – Dessa vez, os dois riram.

– Sempre me pergunto como ele era com a esposa dele.

– E padres podem ter esposas? – Gerard sentiu a perna ser abraçada por um menino que não deveria ter mais do que cinco anos, notando os bracinhos esticados em sua direção. Rolou os olhos, pegando-o em seu colo.

Ao menos esse tinha as mãozinhas limpas.

– Ele é viúvo. É raro a igreja aceitar esse tipo de coisa, mas ele sempre foi devoto a religião. Quando Margareth faleceu, ele logo buscou abrigo na fé. Eu tinha uns quatorze, quinze anos, mas ainda lembro. A cidade só falou disso por meses.

– Como ela morreu? – Gerard balançava gentilmente o garoto para os lados, sentindo-o descansar a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

– Ela caiu da escada. Pelo estado que ela foi encontrada, deve ter caído umas cinco vezes.

Gerard fez uma nota mental: Bob era desprovido do filtro entre a cabeça e boca.

– Então pode não ter sido um acidente? É isso que você quer dizer?

– Eu acho que estão te esperando. – Bob indicou Frank com o olhar e Gerard percebeu as onze cabecinhas infantis voltadas para si, passando o garoto adormecido em seu colo para o loiro.

Ainda detestava crianças.

Mas detestava Brandon ainda mais. 


	3. Capítulo 2

Gerard precisava desligar-se. Estava escondido naquele fim de mundo para esquecer de cada problema que tivera até então. Talvez esquecer fosse impossível e as cicatrizes continuariam lá, costurando sua alma e mantendo os pedaços que restaram unidos. As feridas, por sua vez, uma hora ou outra iriam sumir. Precisavam sumir. A letargia mental ainda o consumia em alguns dias e isso ficava evidente em um cansaço físico sem fim, por mais que a medicação ajudasse.

Não queria morrer, apenas sumir. Queria parar de sentir aquela dor que o consumia sem que ele conseguisse explicar onde ela começava e em qual ponto pararia. Se é que iria parar um dia.

– Eu vou rezar por você. – Frank falou um pouco mais alto que o normal e isso fez Gerard pensar se ele havia acabado de ignorar o garoto. – Pedir a Deus para curar o choro da sua alma.

A chuva aumentou no instante em que eles chegaram na casa de sua avó, transformando a garoa em uma típica tempestade de verão que parecia ganhar cada vez mais força. Haviam almoçado junto da senhora e Gerard a deixou na casa de uma amiga; Algo a ver com chá, livros e não se surpreenderia se ela voltasse com uma blusa de tricô no tamanho do ruivo. Os dois jovens haviam voltado há pouco mais de meia hora, mas desde então, o silêncio reinara absoluto até o instante em que as palavras de Frank preencheram o ambiente.

– Frank... – Queria dizer a ele que Deus não existia. Que era tudo uma invenção para facilitar o controle da população e perguntar se ele não achava a história de Zeus e Hércules um pouco parecida com a que estava escrita naquele livro que ele carregava para cima e para baixo. Mas não queria magoá-lo. – Cala a boca.

Ótima forma de não magoar alguém.

– Desculpa eu s... – O mais novo interrompeu as palavras assim que recebeu o olhar cortante do outro. Estavam sentados no sofá, apenas alguns poucos centímetros os separavam e por um instante, Gerard pensou que talvez também fosse capaz de causar algum efeito no outro.

– Você já beijou alguém, Frank? Fiquei sabendo que Brandon foi casado, então não acho que a coisa seja tão casta assim.  
Havia desistido de esconder que estava de saco cheio.

– Eu... – Abaixou o olhar para as mãos, brincando com o pequeno botão negro no punho de sua camisa social. – Na faculdade. Uma pessoa. – Quando elevou o olhar novamente, Gerard já havia sentado de lá. Estava com o braço direito apoiado no encosto do sofá e a cabeça descansava contra a mão.

– E parou só no beijo?

– Sim, eu n... Por que, Gerard?

Frank não poderia ser tão lento assim. A mão livre tomou o rumo do mesmo botão que o moreno brincava, desfazendo-o. Arrastou as unhas curtas sobre a pele alva, empurrando o tecido fino para cima ao mesmo tempo em que continuava admirando o rosto alheio. Vamos lá, Frank., encorajou o ruivo em seus pensamentos.

– Tem certeza que quer saber?

Era uma chance em mil. Talvez a única chance iria ter em um bom tempo. Estavam sozinhos, seguros e ele poderia jurar que a respiração de Frank havia falhado no instante em que ele escorregou a mão da parte descoberta de seu braço para a coxa que continuava escondida pelo tecido - justo demais - da calça escura. Quanto mais teria que subir a mão para chegar em seu membro?

O mais novo não teve tempo de responder. Não sabia se tudo havia sido rápido demais ou se simplesmente travou no instante em que Gerard segurou seu rosto entre as duas mãos e encaixou os lábios entreabertos nos dele. Não era um selar delicado, mas sim um beijo faminto que Frank demorou para corresponder. Talvez fosse a falta de hábito, talvez estivesse em pânico. Talvez ele simplesmente não desejasse Gerard como o ruivo chegou a pensar.

Demorou tanto que Gerard chegou a se afastar sem graça, dessa vez seus olhos verdes que estavam direcionados ao próprio colo. Tentou murmurar um pedido de desculpa, talvez se explicar, mas perdeu as palavras ao que voltou a observar Frank com uma expressão abobada em seus traços tão bonitos.

Ficava lindo até com aquela cara de tonto.

O pensamento foi o suficiente para desenhar um sorriso frágil nos lábios de Gerard antes que ele sentisse um par de mãos quentes o puxarem novamente para o contato. Poderia jurar que seu coração havia falhado uma batida.

Frank o beijava. As línguas roçavam com desejo e se não estivesse tão envolvido naquele ato, teria duvidado que aquele era o segundo beijo da vida alheia. Logo abandonou o lugar onde estava, sentando-se sem cerimônia e sem interromper o ósculo movido pela vontade recíproca de sentir um ao outro. As coxas fartas ladearam as alheias e quando o ar faltou aos seus pulmões, Gerard arrastou os lábios pela bochecha alheia, maxilar, agarrou os fios negros e deixou uma trilha de beijos sobre a pele imaculada do pescoço dele. A mão livre desfez a casa do botão superior da camisa negra e repetiu avidamente o ato nos quatro inferiores, arrastando o tecido para o lado o suficiente para atingir o ombro.

Arrastou os dentes, mordeu, rebolou o quadril no colo alheio e pressionou o sorriso satisfeito contra a pele alva quando sentiu seu corpo ser puxado por Frank. Os lábios abandonaram o torso do mais novo na altura da clavícula e deixaram uma marca vermelha para trás, arroxeada em seu centro. Gerard tinha certeza que o diácono gemeu abaixo de si, mas queria ouvir aquilo mais uma vez.

Mais alto. Queria ouvir Frank gemer seu nome.

Escorregou a mão entre os dois, ouvindo um grunhido contrariado ao que o mínimo de espaço foi criado entre os corpos. Os dedos finos logo tatearam entre as pernas de Iero e no instante em que o membro rígido foi pressionado, o mais novo pareceu despertar.

Gerard foi praticamente jogado contra o sofá e Frank o observou esgazeado.

Talvez o ruivo tivesse agarrado aquela única chance com força demais. Tempo pouco significava para ele; Era como se entre todos os habitantes desse mundo filho da puta, Frank fosse o único que era capaz de acalmar seu espírito. Sabia que não era o único que sentia isso vindo do mais novo, mas pouco se importava com os outros. O queria para si.

Desejava fazê-lo feliz. Não como ele pensava ser feliz naquela redoma de inocência e cegueira psicológica em que vivia, mas sim em sua alma. Uma felicidade que até mesmo Gerard desconhecia, mas sabia que estava chegando perto a cada vez que o aroma de Frank invadia seus sentidos. O levaria para Nova York. E para a Tailândia. Passaria o mês com ele na Disney da França e jantaria com ele no seu restaurante preferido em Tóquio. Colocaria o mundo abaixo dos pés dele e cobriria cada centímetro de seu corpo com as pedras mais preciosas que pudesse comprar. Gastaria cada instante procurando formas para garantir que o sorriso iluminado jamais abandonaria aquele rosto tão lindo. Iria foder com ele em cada canto da cobertura que tinha em Nova York, em seu carro e a cada oportunidade. Transaria tanto com aquele cara que sua bunda iria cansar.

Ou não.

Afinal, Frank havia acabado de desaparecer pela porta da sala, sem nem importar-se em fechá-la. A chuva estava mais fraca e Gerard pensou em ir atrás, mas sabia que era inútil.

O mais novo havia corrido sem olhar para trás. As ruas estavam vazias. Ele queria desaparecer. Pensou em ir para a casa onde morava com os outros dois membros da igreja, mas aquilo não era justo. Precisava redimir-se do pecado que acabara de cometer, pedir perdão, punir-se.

Adentrou a igreja em passos pesados, sendo observado por Brandon - que varria o chão - e Bob, que deslizava um pedaço de flanela sobre um dos bancos. Os pares de olhos lhe encaravam curiosos e Brandon chegou a abrir os lábios de uma forma furiosa, esticando a mão aberta na direção da água que se empoçava embaixo dos pés do menor e desistindo de falar quando notou as lágrimas.

O mais velho dos três sinalizou para que o loiro abandonasse o local e ele o obedeceu sem pensar duas vezes. A vassoura foi largada ao chão em um barulho que ecoou pelo ambiente vazio, mas Frank parecia perdido demais até mesmo para se assustar.

– Meu anjo... O que aconteceu? – Segurou o rosto do menor da mesma forma que Gerard havia feito mais cedo e isso fez Frank estremecer.

– Perdão. Perdão. Perdão.

– O que fizeram contigo, luz dos meus olhos? Me conta.

– Eu preciso ser perdoado, eu preciso... – Pela primeira vez, Frank encarou o olhar alheio, sempre tão suave quando direcionado para si. – Me perdoe, padre. Peça para Deus perdoar minha fraca alma pecadora mesmo que eu não seja digno da sua benevolência.

– Está perdoado, Frank. – Os lábios de Brandon deixaram um beijo sobre os fios encharcados do mais novo.

O maior jamais admitiria, mas amava ter Frank em seus momentos mais frágeis em seus braços. O sentimento que lhe consumiu por tantos anos se manifestava com ainda mais força quando o garoto chorava feito uma criança perdida. Eram esses os momentos em que ele podia tocar Frank, senti-lo sem que nada os atrapalhasse. Sem que Iero desconfiasse.

– Padre...

– Aquele miserável do Way fez alguma coisa para você?

– Não! – Frank agarrou os pulsos do maior por segundos antes de se esconder nos braços alheios. O abraçou como se o corpo esguio de Brandon fosse seu porto seguro, a absolvição de todos os pecados que cometera em tão pouco tempo. – Eu só sinto que... Eu tenho medo de não conseguir cumprir o meu destino.

– Você vai, meu doce. – Brandon respirou fundo ao que puxou o garoto ainda mais para si. A chuva havia levado embora qualquer vestígio de Gerard e seu perfume caro. – Logo será só eu e você.

– E Bob. – Frank murmurou, ainda choroso.

Brandon não concordou, sequer respondeu. Apenas um sorriso maldoso moldou seu rosto em uma expressão sádica que o outro não viu.

–Você precisa de roupas secas. E um banho. – _Eu posso te dar um banho._ , pensou sem arrancar o sorriso cretino de seus lábios.

– Eu vou secar o chão primeiro. – Fungou baixinho. – E depois rezar três terços. Posso me aquecer depois disso.

– Não, meu anjo. Deus quer o seu bem-estar antes de tudo. Ele conhece o seu coração, sabe que você vai completar sua missão aqui na terra e sempre se deixar guiar por aqueles que te levam para a luz Dele. Vá, tome um banho, coma algo.

– Obrigado, Padre. – Frank sorriu e Brandon puxou seu rosto outra vez, não cedendo a tentação enquanto beijava a testa alheia.

– Meu anjo.

  
**sin·ner**

A segunda-feira se arrastou em horas intermináveis e um misto de decepção com conformidade. Por vezes Gerard ouviu o cachorro da vizinha latir e correu para abrir espaço entre a persiana, chateando-se mais e mais quando notava que - obviamente - Frank não estava ali. Sua avó o arrancou de casa para uma caminhada pelo bairro e Gerard quis morrer quando tateou os bolsos em busca de um cigarro para acalmar seus nervos, lembrando que não tinha nenhum. Não poderia tê-los.

Frank não saiu do quarto na segunda-feira. Passou o dia todo em jejum e reclusão, voltando a alimentar-se somente na manhã seguinte. Tomou café da manhã em silêncio, encolhendo-se quando Brandon beijou o topo de sua cabeça. De vez em quando fraquejava, mas na maior parte do tempo, sentia-se incomodado com os toques mais íntimos do maior. Não via maldade neles, de fato, mas também não sentia-se à vontade como era com Gerard.

Oh, Gerard.

Aquela era a primeira vez em que o ruivo invadia seus pensamentos desde a quando adormeceu na noite de domingo. Ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo era completamente errado, acabava por ser viciante em uma forma nunca imaginada pelo moreno.

Frank estava no confessionário. O dia estava parado e, em questão de uma hora, a única visita que teve foi da senhora Hopkins, que se sentia culpada demais por ter jogado fora o jornal do marido por engano. " _Compre outro para ele na banca e prepare um chá para vocês dois. Reze antes de dormir. Deus conhece o seu coração_." Ele não podia ver, mas sabia que ela estava sorrindo.

Mais quinze minutos se passaram e Frank ouviu a porta do pequeno cômodo ser aberta. Pela divisão de madeira trabalhada ele não conseguia saber quem estava ali sem ouvir a voz da pessoa. Ouviu que a porta havia sido trancada e espreitou entre as frestas horizontais talhadas na madeira, sendo essa a única divisão entre ele - sentado em sua cadeira -, e a pessoa ajoelhada do outro lado.

– Perdão, Padre. – Frank estremeceu ao ouvir a voz de Gerard. – Eu pequei a cada vez que imaginei me deitar contigo. Eu pequei quando te beijei e no instante em que segurei seu pau, pronto para começar a te tocar. Eu pequei porque naquela noite gozei pensando em você. – Gerard sussurrava.

– Gerard...

– Cale a boca, Frank.

Frank tinha certeza de duas coisas: Não poderia expulsar o homem da casa de Deus. E não conseguia resistir a ele.

– Gerard, por favor...

– Por favor o que? – Gerard colocou-se de pé no cubículo onde estava e deslizou um dos lados da porta de madeira, invadindo o espaço em que Frank permanecia sentado. – Porra.

Sentiu o próprio membro pulsar dentro do jeans ao notar o efeito que simples palavras haviam surtido no mais novo.  
Colocou-se de joelhos diante dele sem importar-se com o protesto que ouviu, soltando o cinto antes de abrir o botão da calça social.

– Pare... – Frank mais gemeu do que falou.

– Se você não gostar, eu paro. Juro. – Gerard sussurrou enquanto abaixava a peça íntima alheia ao máximo que conseguiu, gemendo manhoso quando o membro rígido se fez presente diante de si.

O ruivo arfou quando o segurou, sentindo um espasmo na própria intimidade quando arrastou a língua desde a base até a glande, deixando os lábios de fecharem ali. Não tinha tempo para provocar, para experimentar. Sabia que Frank era uma bomba-relógio e, se ele fugisse outra vez, talvez fosse a última.

Sentiu os fios serem puxados num ato um pouco rude, logo sendo substituído por uma carícia arrependida. E a forma que Gerard achou para mostrar que estava tudo bem, foi afundar os lábios de uma vez sobre o membro alheio, sentindo uma ponta de arrependimento quando a garganta foi golpeada e as lágrimas subiram aos seus olhos. Recuou os lábios sem abandonar a intimidade alheia, sentindo os dedos de Frank acariciarem sua bochecha para secar a última lágrima que havia atravessado seu rosto. Sabia que o mais novo não estava acostumado com aquele tipo de estímulo, tendo um gemido abafado pelo membro que lhe preenchia toda a boca e a garganta. Percebeu que aquilo havia reverberado no garoto, elevando o olhar para encontrar Frank tampando os próprios lábios para evitar gemer mais alto do que deveria.

Gerard sentia o membro negligenciado pulsar dentro da calça que se tornara ridiculamente apertada, passando a chupar o homem sem esconder seu desejo por ele quanto desfazia o botão do próprio jeans, ofegando em alívio ao começar a masturbar-se.

Abandonou íntimo de Iero e deixou que ele rebatesse por seu rosto, completamente úmido e envolvido pela mistura de saliva e o líquido que denunciava que ele estava próximo demais de gozar. Usou a mão livre para puxar a boxer dele um pouco mais para baixo, deslizando a língua em um caminho decido até as bolas dele. Sugou, lambeu, sorriu a cada novo gemido e deixou que o membro tão rígido esfregasse ainda mais em sua face, abocanhando-o em seguida.

Passou a chupar Frank com avidez e desejo, fechando os olhos ao que sentiu o sentiu gozar dentro de sua boca junto de um gemido prolongado. Poderia jurar que ouviu seu nome. Não tardou a observá-lo ao que engoliu, arrastando a língua uma última vez pelo íntimo - agora - sensível antes de cravar as unhas na parte interna da coxa alheia. O próprio baixo-ventre se contorceu em uma pontada, fazendo Gerard mover o quadril na própria mão ao que atingiu o ápice, deixando seu líquido escorrer ao chão sem importar-se com mais nada além do homem sentado diante de si.

Notou que ele abriu os lábios para falar algo enquanto se atrapalhava para abotoar a calça, arrancando um riso frouxo do ruivo. Gerard lhe beijou os dedos, afivelando o cinto alheio após fechar o próprio jeans.

Colocou-se de pé, inclinou-se e selou os lábios do mais novo, murmurando contra eles.

– Seu gosto é maravilhoso.

E, tão sorrateiramente quanto entrou, saiu.


	4. Capítulo 3

Gerard não tinha certeza se Frank era completamente dissimulado e havia enganado-o aquele tempo todo ou se, simplesmente, era tonto demais. Não que ele enxergasse o garoto com maus olhos; Apenas não conseguia aceitar aquele silêncio durante horas na quarta-feira.

Nenhum elogio a sua performance no confessionário? Nem mesmo uma mão mais atrevida passeado por sua coxa ou um sorriso sacana?

 _Vamos lá, Frank_.

O diácono sequer havia elevado o olhar culpado na direção do ruivo desde a hora em que ele chegou naquela sala onde tudo parecia parado no tempo. A mesma mesa exageradamente longa, o banco desconfortável, as velas queimando acima de sua cabeça e todas as imagens de santos presas a pendentes fixados na parede. Os olhos pintados nas peças de argila pareciam encarar os dois e isso distraiu Gerard por algum - pouco - tempo. Se os santos pudessem lhe dar um conselho, falariam para ele investir no mais novo ou sossegar a bunda?

O pensamento lhe arrancou um riso frouxo, mas Frank continuou lendo a bíblia em silêncio. Já havia notado que Gerard não se importava nenhum pouco com a leitura caprichada que fizera nos dias anteriores, desistindo de tentar atrair sua atenção para as palavras milenares.

– Certo. – Gerard espalmou as mãos pálidas sobre a mesa escura, levantando em seguida. – Não vou ficar aqui para você me tratar como todos nessa cidade.

Frank sentiu as pernas tremerem ao que encarou o homem que se levantou e seguiu para fora do local em passos decididos, tomando coragem de olhar para a porta do local somente quando já não podia mais ouvi-lo caminhar

Gerard seguiu apressado sem saber ao certo para onde.

Bom, não haviam muitos lugares para ir naquela cidade.

Tinha a impressão de ter visto um lago no dia em que chegou, rumando os passos na direção que - acreditava - o levaria até lá. O sol ardia em seus braços expostos, o suor começava a escorrer em sua nuca e isso arrancou dele um grunhido infantil, consternado; Também desenhou uma expressão de desdém ainda maior no rosto enrugado da senhora de vestido florido que caminhava em direção contrária.

Quando chegou no local, conseguiu sorrir. O lago deveria ter pouco mais de um quilômetro em seu entorno, mas Gerard pouco se importava. Era grama demais, árvores e uma ponte que passava por cima de toda aquela água e ligava uma ponta a outra. Haviam patos, crianças e todos os habitantes daquela cidade que insistiam em observar Gerard como se ele carregasse algum vírus letal que se espalhava pelo ar. Ele já havia desistido de se importar.

Sentou em um ponto qualquer, acomodando as pernas em posição de lótus. Tentou lembrar da aula experimental de ioga que havia feito - e odiado - anos antes, abrindo os olhos ao ouvir alguém sentar-se ao seu lado.

– Veio me ignorar aqui também?

– Gerard... Por favor.

A voz suave o desarmou. Abandonou as ironias e a mágoa que tentou crescer em seu coração, relaxando as pernas ao que jogou-se para trás, deitando sobre a grama fria por conta da sombra das árvores.

– Seu pau é lindo. – Um riso travesso abandonou a garganta de Gerard. – Você é lindo.

– Obrigado. – Frank agradeceu em um único sopro de voz. Queria elogiar Gerard e seu nariz empinado que lhe dava um ar ainda mais sofisticado. Falar o quanto gostava de seus olhos às vezes tão verdes, às vezes tão escuros em luxúria. Comentar sobre todas os momentos que notou os cantos dos lábios dele erguerem-se em um sorriso maldoso e a forma como amava aquilo tanto quanto a risada desastrosamente escandalosa que ele tinha. Sentia os elogios para Gerard acumularem-se em sua garganta, mas sabia que não podia. Era errado. Estava pecando somente por observá-lo daquela forma. – Você também.

Contentou-se com aquelas palavras e o sorriso sincero que viu no rosto alheio foi o suficiente para sorrir da mesma forma.

– Se você quiser ver meu pau também... Sabe, para igualar as coisas? – Riu.

Frank não negou, muito menos aceitou. Também não repreendeu Gerard porque havia percebido que eram os detalhes únicos que tornavam o ruivo quem ele era. Abusado, intenso, sincero. Em seus vinte e quatro anos de vida, jamais havia conhecido alguém como Gerard.

E estava gostando demais disso.

– Por que você foi embora?

– Você estava me ignorando e eu odeio isso mais do que eu odeio esse buraco de cidade. – Frank riu e isso chateou Gerard um pouco. Era tão complicado entender que aquilo não era só drama?

– O que essa cidade te fez? – Frank abraçou os joelhos de forma relaxada, continuando a observar o ruivo deitado sobre a grama. O tom de verde escuro em volta dele ressaltava ainda mais a cor viva dos fios de cabelo e aumentava o contraste entre a pele pálida e as vestes escuras.

Queria saber desenhar. Pintar telas para eternizar a beleza singular daquela cena. Sabia que todos esqueceriam da beleza das musas de Botticelli se tivessem a chance de admirar uma pintura do rosto de Gerard.

– Eu estou em um buraco de cidade com cinquenta e nove quilômetros quadrados. Eu pesquisei ontem e para que meu celular funcionasse, eu quase tive que subir no telhado. Todos aqui me olham torto e eu nem os conheço. Nem quero, na verdade. Eu estou longe da minha família, minha avó me trata como se eu tivesse cinco anos, a raiz do meu cabelo está enorme e eu nem tinta tenho aqui. – Respirou fundo. – Eu sinto vontade de beber o tempo todo. Beber até não conseguir sentir mais nada e dormir o quanto eu conseguir. Eu odeio estar sóbrio Frank. Eu odeio me sentir vivo.

– A ignorância deles não é culpa sua. – Frank queria abraçá-lo. Olhou em volta e concluiu que a parte sobre as pessoas era extremamente sincera. Os olhares demonstravam uma mistura de rejeição com nojo que o diácono nunca havia visto antes. – Eu gosto muito de você porque eu conheço você. Eles agem assim porque não sabem de verdade quem você é.

– Quem eu sou? Eu sou um merda de um bêbado apaixonado por um padre. – Finalmente encarou Frank. – E não se faça de desentendido. Eu não saio chupando as pessoas por aí.

O silêncio pesou novamente. Gerard tinha um coração mais leve e uma mente arrependida. O homem não era o culpado por seus problemas, muito menos por ser tão irresistível sem sequer tentar. O mais velho considerava-se um completo ferrado mentalmente desde a primeira vez em que desejou não estar mais vivo, demorando demais para buscar ajuda e entender que não era sua culpa também. A ausência de palavras continuou desconfortável, mas nenhum dos dois tinha o que dizer.

Frank queria ajudar, Gerard só não queria piorar.

O mais novo comprou pipoca para os dois, alimentou os patos e riu ao ver Gerard encolher-se com medo deles.

 _Homens da cidade grande_.

– Eles não mordem. – Atirou mais um punhado de pipoca na direção dos animais barulhentos, estremecendo quando Gerard agarrou seu braço e arrastou-se para mais perto.

– Sentar na grama me torna vulnerável a eles. 

– Gerard, são patos. – Seu tom de voz desacreditado evidenciava o quanto o medo alheio era absurdo e, ao mesmo tempo, divertido.

– Eu estou acostumado com trânsito, barulho, poluição, filas. Não patos.

O menor riu de novo e Gerard adorou aquilo. Frank não ria exatamente dele, mas sim, para ele. A mão continuava firmemente agarrada no braço alheio e os dedos pálidos moviam-se em uma carícia lenta.

" _Olha lá aquele viado infeliz_." o ruivo pode jurar que ouviu, buscando em volta o dono da voz áspera. Concluiu que o diálogo vinha de dois homens de meia idade e que, provavelmente, o dono das palavras era o que mantinha um chapéu ridículo de cowboy enterrado até a altura das sobrancelhas. Soltou-se devagar do mais novo, encolhendo os ombros. Toda a alegria que Frank lhe trazia, aquelas pessoas conseguiam tirar.

– Você deveria conhecer o lugar melhor.

– Tipo?

– Na cidade vizinha, por exemplo, existem vários lugares legais. Foi onde eu cursei a faculdade.

– E você vai me levar lá quando? – O ruivo indagou antes de jogar uma única pipoca na direção dos animais, contorcendo o rosto em uma careta ao que eles começaram a brigar. Se viu obrigado a atirar mais um punhado, sorrindo ao observar o diácono.

– Eu sempre tenho as sextas livres. – Murmurou incerto. O tom foi tão baixo que Gerard precisou aproximar-se um pouco para ouvir o resto. – Podemos ir lá depois de amanhã. Se você não tiver nada melhor para fazer, claro.

– Posso achar um espaço para você na minha agenda, Sr. Iero. Espera. É um encontro?

– É um...

– Nós temos um encontro na sexta-feira, Frank Iero. É melhor você não me deixar esperando.

– Posso te encontrar aqui às nove da manhã? Não quero que Brandon veja.

Certo. Aquele demônio ainda existia. 

**sin·ner**

O ruivo estava encostado na grande SUV branca. Tinha os braços cruzados e usava os óculos escuros para tentar esconder que não havia dormido por um único instante naquela noite e nem mesmo na anterior. Estava ansioso, agitado. Temia que Brandon achasse uma forma de atrapalhar tudo, que Bob decidisse se convidar para o passeio.

O coração falhou uma batida ao que Gerard notou que Frank estava ainda mais lindo. Era a primeira vez que o via de calça jeans e camiseta, carregando nas mãos o que parecia ser uma blusa de moletom. Era bonito, casual. Chegou perto de ser adorável até o momento em que lembrou que preferia vê-lo sem roupas.

O menor indicou o caminho, arriscou cantarolar algumas músicas e os quarenta e três quilômetros de estrada entre os municípios foram vencidos sem que os dois notassem. A cidade era consideravelmente maior do que onde estavam antes e, pela primeira vez em todos aqueles dias, Gerard não precisou se preocupar com olhares tortos para si.

O café da manhã tardio foi entre waffles, chocolate quente e memórias. Frank contou sobre a faculdade, sobre como havia sido crescer dentro da igreja. Explicou a admiração que tinha pelo padre John e a forma como queria poder agradecê-lo por tudo que havia feito para si, fazendo algo bom por ele também.

O ruivo lhe contou da infância tranquila e a adolescência solitária, sobre como percebeu sua sexualidade e o quanto era grato pela compreensão da família naquele aspecto. Deixou de falar sobre boa parte das viagens que fizera ao redor do mundo e não chegou perto de mencionar o quanto lucrava com os negócios da família. Frank sabia que se tratava de joias e quanto dinheiro isso movimentava, mas ele não queria soar como se estivesse gabando-se por algo que não valia metade do que aquele belo sorriso que o mais velho admirava.

Andaram entre as lojas, almoçaram em um restaurante italiano. Gerard nunca desejou tanto uma vida tão... Matrimonial.

Justo ele, que havia se conformado em morrer sozinho e amargo no dia em que o irmão lhe contou sobre o noivado.

Uma sessão de cinema lhe permitiu roubar um beijo de Frank e descobrir que aquela tecnologia ainda não havia chego na cidade de sua avó. Aquilo era absurdo. Tanto não poder beijar Frank em público quanto saber que precisava dirigir tanto simplesmente para ver aquele brilho nos olhos em tom de avelã.

Mas ele iria dirigir até o fim do mundo se isso significasse a alegria de Frank.

Perto das sete e meia da noite, entre pizza e milkshakes, Frank disse que precisava voltar antes das nove. O outro conformou-se, sabia que aquele dia chegaria ao fim. Antes de entrarem no carro, entregou a Frank a sacola de papel que trazia o nome de uma loja que nunca havia ouvido falar antes, mas notou o olhar do outro atraído para o casaco em tom de azul marinho que comprou para ele ao mentir que voltaria a loja para comprar um vestido para Elizabeth.

Claro, não era uma mentira completa. O vestido amarelo de tecido encorpado estava em outra sacola, já esquecida no banco de trás do carro.

– Gerard, cuidado. – Murmurou instintivamente ao notar a fileira de carros completamente parados na estrada. O moreno torceu o nariz, observando o outro em busca de uma explicação.

– Deve ter sido algum acidente. – Moveu-se desconfortável no banco. Sabia que o outro estava apreensivo e entendia que seu medo tinha nome e um sotaque ridículo.

– Brandon vai querer me matar.

E, de repente, toda a alegria que sentiram ao longo de dia se esvaiu dos dois. O mais novo temia a ira alheia e o outro sabia que iria querer esfolar o padre vivo antes que ele sequer pensasse em fazer algum mal para Frank.

Notou os dedos entrelaçados do garoto ao seu lado, a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados. Os lábios moviam-se praticamente sem som. Sabia que ele estava rezando e arrependeu-se de nunca ter dado a mínima para as milhares de orações feitas na escola católica que estudou quando era criança.

Acariciou devagar os fios do cabelo alheio, mantendo-se em silêncio até que notou o policial que caminhava ao lado da fileira de carros. Estavam no mesmo lugar a mais de quarenta minutos e, mesmo que praticamente inaudível, a atitude do menor estava enlouquecendo Gerard.

– Boa noite. – O policial cumprimentou já sem muita paciência ao que o vidro foi abaixado. – A previsão para liberar a pista é após às seis horas da manhã.

– Como assim?! – O moreno quase atirou-se no colo alheio, pulando de susto ao que o cotovelo bateu na buzina do veículo.

– Um caminhão de carga inflamável colidiu com outro veículo e está tudo espalhado pela pista. O risco de explosão é grande e o retorno está autorizado por cima dos canteiros que separam as pistas do sentido contrário.

– Então... Não podemos seguir viagem até amanhã de manhã? – Frank parecia uma criança que acabara de descobrir que o Papai Noel não existe. Apesar do desespero dele, Gerard quis rir e, logo em seguida, socar a cara daquele policial.

– Escuta aqui, garoto. Eu ainda tenho alguns quilômetros de carros para passar o recado. Não me faça perder tempo. Boa noite.

– Meu Deus. – Murmurou ao cair novamente sobre o banco do passageiro, recolocando o cinto. – O que você vai fazer?

– Voltar para onde estávamos, achar um hotel para passarmos a noite. – Deu ombros. – Já sabemos que só vamos poder seguir em frente pela manhã, não existe uma estrada secundária que nos leve para aquele fim de mundo... Qual seu plano?

– Brandon vai me matar, Gerard. Você... Você não conhece ele.

– Se ele conseguir passar por cima de mim, quem sabe. – Buscou, cegamente, as mãos alheias ao que passou a dirigir de volta para a cidade onde passaram o dia. – Ligue para ele, diga que veio encontrar alguns amigos da faculdade. Com certeza a cidade toda já sabe do acidente.

– E se ele perguntar como eu vou voltar amanhã?

– Manda ele ir se foder e parar de encher o saco. Você não é criança. – O silêncio doeu mais do que um tapa na cara do mais velho. Odiava Brandon e era Frank quem acabava tendo que lidar com aquilo. – Desculpa. Eu também 'tô preocupado.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, não vai? – Descansou a cabeça contra a janela do veículo sem soltar a mão alheia. Frank estava começando a gostar demais do atrevimento alheio.

– Vai. Eu prometo.

**sin·ner**

Frank apoiou os dois braços sobre o balcão gelado da recepção do hotel enquanto Gerard fazia as reservas. Observava atento a moça bem maquiada que registrava as informações dos dois no computador, tentando perceber as reações de dele para cada um dos olhares maliciosos que ela lançava ao ruivo.

– Um quarto, duas camas de casal? – Ela confirmou com uma ponta de curiosidade.

– Sim. – Gerard lhe entregou o cartão, sorrindo sem entender muito bem porque Frank havia se aproximado ainda mais.

De um jeito ou de outro, amava aquilo.

Adorava poder acariciar-lhe a lombar, subir com os dedos pelas costas e brincar com os fios de cabelo no começo da nuca enquanto esperava. Emprestou o celular para Frank e, ali da recepção, ele ligou para Brandon que pareceu engolir a história sem desconfiar.

– Você se importa? – Gerard perguntou quando o mais novo trancou a porta do quarto, fazendo menção de desabotoar a própria calça jeans. – É apertado pra porra. Não vai ter como dormir com isso.

– Não, tudo bem. – Não queria, mas manteve os olhos vidrados no corpo que pouco a pouco se revelava.

Gerard se desfez da camiseta e a calça logo acabou dobrada sobre o criado-mudo, seguindo até o banheiro sem preocupar-se que a boxer branca era quase transparente ou com o olhar alheio fixo em sua bunda.

– Podemos tomar banho juntos, se quiser. – A fala foi seguida por um riso baixo, travesso. Ainda estava ajustando a temperatura do chuveiro quando viu Frank aparecer na porta entreaberta com um sorriso tímido.

– Eu quero.


	5. Capítulo 4

Gerard esperava, de fato, ter alguma sorte naquela noite. Talvez conseguisse até adormecer ao lado de Frank, abraçá-lo para descobrir como era, enfim, ter uma noite em completa paz. Quem sabe ele despertasse o mais novo com beijos ou fosse mais longe. A esperança brincava com seus sentimentos desde a manhã e o destino, dessa vez, não foi traiçoeiro.

Entre tudo o que imaginou para aquela noite enquanto fazia o check-in no hotel, não esperou ter o corpo de Frank quase colado ao seu enquanto tomava banho. Ele entrou embaixo da água quente antes mesmo de Gerard, fazendo parecer que o ruivo era o homem completamente inexperiente ali.

– Você não vem? – Frank perguntou antes de sorrir com a ponta da língua presa entre os dentes. Seu nervosismo era quase palpável entre o vapor da água e a tensão sexual que reinava ali.

Não ganhou uma resposta verbal, mas suspirou aliviado quando Gerard chutou a peça íntima para um canto qualquer. Era a primeira vez que via alguém nu diante de si e as sensações eram inexplicáveis. Ver Gerard era único. O ruivo era seu maior pecado e, ainda assim, era uma criatura completamente celestial. O corpo magro – talvez, um pouco demais por conta dos problemas que tivera – estava completamente exposto pela primeira vez diante dos olhos famintos de Frank e cada segundo em que se puniu por ter pensamentos tão sujos com um homem passou a ser menos do que uma memória. Em sua mente, naquele instante, tudo o que existia era o desejo.

Era fato que o ruivo despertava sentimentos indevidos dentro de si desde o instante em que os olhares se cruzaram pela primeira vez. Enquanto tudo o que conheceu na vida lhe deu segurança, Gerard era o oposto com sua personalidade inconstante e intensa.

Frank queria entender sobre o amor para conseguir discernir aquilo que sentia.

Desejava, também, não ser tão inexperiente pois pôde jurar que o mais velho o sentiu tremer no instante em que os dedos curiosos se arrastaram por seu tórax exposto.

– Eu sou completamente apaixonado por cada detalhe em ti. – Gerard murmurou e Frank derrubou as pálpebras por segundos sobre o olhar ainda tímido, levando as mãos para a cintura alheia.

– Você é a pessoa mais linda que eu já vi. – Percebeu que o outro tomou fôlego para falar. – E eu não quero ver mais ninguém para ter certeza disso.

Dessa vez, foi Gerard quem fechou os olhos. E manteve-os assim enquanto sorria, agradecendo a Deus e ao universo e a qualquer outra coisa que pudesse ser responsável por colocar o mais novo em seu caminho. Afinal, não era qualquer um que conseguia controlar sua língua afiada utilizando somente amor.

 _Amor_.

Talvez acreditar que Frank iria lhe amar era tão estúpido quanto atirar-se em um precipício achamos que algo vai amortecer sua queda, mas para o ruivo que logo sentiu a mão alheia tocar seu membro completamente rígido, aquilo não assustava.

Faria Frank ficar naquela noite, no dia seguinte e para sempre. Iria reinventar-se, transformar as ruínas de sua alma em palácios para abrigar os sentimentos por aquele que, mais do que nunca, o enlouquecia.

A água quente caía sobre ambos os corpos enquanto Frank cuidou de encaixar os lábios nos alheios, beijando-os da mesma forma intensa que fizera da última vez. Mas, agora, não havia receio. Apenas um desejo fodido de fazer Gerard sentir o mesmo prazer que lhe preencheu no confessionário. As mãos eram quase desajeitadas em meio a necessidade de sentir, explorar o corpo alheio junto de tudo que sentia cada vez que os membros rígidos roçavam.

Sentiu a língua ser sugada e viu o ruivo se afastar um pouco, ofegando antes de começar a distribuir beijos sobre o tórax alheio em um caminho óbvio. Notou, também, como os músculos de Gerard tensionaram diante de seu toque – talvez firme demais – em seus ombros antes de o trazer para cima outra vez.

– Me deixa te chupar. – Pediu o mais velho, ainda receoso pela súbita mudança alheia.

– Não. – Escorregou a mão entre as pernas do outro, roçando os dedos em seu íntimo. – Eu quero sentir você na minha boca. – As palavras carregavam firmeza, mas Frank não havia tido coragem para olhar o membro alheio em particular.

– Frank, você não prec... – Um gemido cortou a própria fala. O mais novo arrastou os dentes pescoço alheio até o peitoral magro, passando a distribuir beijos como os que lhe deram tanto prazer instantes antes.

Gerard mantinha os olhos baixos, atentos ao garoto que, de joelhos no chão molhado do box do banheiro, parecia incerto sobre o que fazer com o membro rígido tão próximo do rosto.

Uma das mãos desceu na direção do garoto, o dedo indicador contornou o lábio inferior e o invadiu sem cerimônia, sendo sugado.

– Faça isso no meu pau e eu vou gozar na sua boca antes que você perceba.

Frank recuou o rosto, os dedos de Gerard se abrigaram no cabelo molhado e um gemido alto preencheu todo o cômodo assim que a glande foi abocanhada pelo moreno. Roçava a língua na parte mais sensível enquanto afundava os lábios devagar, recuando um pouco antes de continuar. Repetia os movimentos que sentiu naquele dia. Queria ser tão bom naquilo quanto Gerard.

Uma das mãos subiu pelas coxas fartas e as unhas foram cravadas ali quando o quadril alheio foi impulsionado para frente, fazendo Frank recuar completamente diante da sensação incômoda em sua garganta.

Queria se desculpar, mas sentiu o membro pulsar ao notar o fio de saliva misturada ao pré-gozo que ligava seu íntimo aos lábios alheios. Desceu a mão dos fios escuros até a nuca, empurrando-o gentilmente para frente num pedido mudo, desesperado por mais.

Frank não hesitou em afundar os lábios sobre o membro alheio, gemendo ao que as costas foram arranhadas e tendo outro gemido abafado quando, por instantes, sentiu a garganta ser preenchida outra vez. O homem de pé voltou a mover o quadril enquanto murmurava palavras desconexas, chamava o nome alheio e elogia como a boca dele era _boa pra caralho_. As lágrimas se acumulavam no canto dos olhos em tom de avelã, mas o próprio membro duro denunciava o quanto Frank estava amando ter os lábios preenchidos e a garganta invadida daquela forma.

Os fios foram agarrados outra vez pelos dedos de Gerard ao que ele passou a foder a boca alheia com mais agressividade, descendo o olhar ao outro que lhe observava completamente perdido em desejo. Talvez devesse avisá-lo. Quem sabe gemer algo além do quanto amava a boca dele chupando seu pau e que ela havia sido feita para isso. Seria melhor deixar Frank saber do que estava prestes a acontecer, mas não conseguiu. O ápice veio arrebatador, intenso em meio aos jatos de sêmen que não fizeram o outro recuar.

Para o prazer de ambos, Frank gemeu ao que Gerard gozou dentro de sua boca, levando alguns segundos para engolir antes que a língua deslizasse pelo membro sensível.

Gerard ainda tentava recuperar-se do orgasmo que desejou por dias e dias, gemendo enquanto Frank beijava suas coxas, a barriga, todo o tronco magro e os ombros, arrastando os lábios entreabertos sobre cada centímetro da pele molhada como se desejasse memorizar a perfeição de seu corpo.

Naquele instante, Gerard acreditou que Frank o considerava a pessoa mais bela do mundo.

Era assim que se sentia a cada vez que aproveitava os beijos deixados por sua pele, as mãos que continuavam a caminhar pelo seu corpo sendo motivadas pelo ofegar frequente. Mas, mesmo perdido em sensações que se tornavam novas quando provocadas por Frank, o membro rígido dele roçou em sua coxa e lhe arrancou da letargia que ainda o consumia após o orgasmo avassalador.

Sem dizer uma palavra, muito menos olhar para trás, interrompeu o fluxo da água do chuveiro, buscando cegamente a mão alheia antes de caminhar para fora do banheiro. Dessa vez parecia sentir o olhar do outro queimar em seu corpo molhado e exposto, o que lhe fez mover o quadril em um rebolar não tão discreto quanto era sua intenção.

Não precisou de muito até chegar em uma das camas, empurrando Frank sobre o colchão antes de subir sobre o corpo dele e atacar seus lábios em um beijo voraz. Roçava o próprio membro sobre o outro, ainda tão rígido, abafando os gemidos contra os lábios inchados do mais novo antes de separá-los para sugar o dedo médio e indicador, retomando o beijo ao mesmo tempo em que invadia o próprio corpo.

– Gerard. – Murmurou falho entre o beijo, agarrando o pulso dele sem esconder a curiosidade naquele ato.

Às vezes, Gerard esquecia que Frank era como ele foi quando ainda estava no colegial. Inexperiente, curioso e absurdamente excitado.

– Eu quero que você me foda, Frank. – Sussurrou trêmulo, tentando retomar o toque e sentindo o outro resistir em deixar seu pulso livre. – Quero sentir seu pau dentro de mim.

– Deixa eu fazer isso. – Frank arrastou a língua pelos próprios dedos, substituindo os alheios naquela penetração lenta, cuidadosa demais aos olhos do ruivo.

– Me fode. Por favor. – Jogou o quadril na direção a mão alheia. – Eu preciso de você. – Agarrou o membro do mais novo, escorregando a mão por toda a extensão para espalhar o líquido que escorria pela glande.

Sabia que aquilo iria doer. Um arrepio atravessou seu corpo quando o moreno voltou a deitar sobre a cama, apoiando os joelhos próximos as laterais do quadril dele antes de direcionar o membro alheio até a própria entrada.

Gemeu alto ao que era invadido, mas o som que escapou da garganta de Frank ia além dos limites da luxúria. As mãos não hesitaram em agarrar os ombros fortes do outro antes de começar a mover-se devagar, precisando de um tempo ate acostumar-se a invasão que lhe proporcionava tanto prazer.

Frank afundava os dedos em sua bunda, o forçava contra seu membro enquanto o próprio quadril movia-se incerto, sendo guiado pelas sensações que lhe preenchiam e o afastavam de si qualquer pensamento que não envolvesse Gerard.

Tinha vivido, até então, esperando encontrar o éden após sua morte. E agora o ruivo lhe mostrava que o tão sonhado paraíso era um quarto de hotel em uma cidade qualquer desde que pudesse tê-lo para si.

O mais velho não tinha pudor ao arranhar o peitoral alheio e continuar gemendo profanidades, verbalizando o quanto era _gostoso sentir o pau dele enchendo sua bunda._ , a forma como precisava de cada vez mais. Aqui fazia Frank sorrir sem que ele sequer notasse ou pudesse controlar. As sensações que tomavam conta de seu corpo e faziam com que agisse por impulso estavam acima de si.

E foi em meio ao instinto que agarrou as coxas alheias com ainda mais força, derrubando-o sobre a cama antes de colocar-se de joelhos entre as pernas dele, que não demoraram para contornar seu quadril. Levou alguns segundos até retomar o ritmo das investidas dentro do corpo pálidos que balançava para cima a para baixo sobre a cama bagunçada a cada vez que Frank tentava ir mais fundo. Queria fazer Gerard gemer ainda mais alto, desejava ser o único em seus pensamentos da mesma forma que ele imperava nos próprios.

Curvou-se sobre o mais velho sem interromper as investidas dentre dele, sentindo que ele estimulava seu membro enquanto era invadido com avidez. O beijou de forma desajeitada por conta da intensidade dos movimentos, elogiando Gerard entre os pequenos intervalos dos encontros afobados entre as línguas. Sentia que a mão livre do outro cravava as unhas sem receios em suas costas, arrastando-as em linhas avermelhadas que denunciariam por dias: Gerard não tinha nenhum controle quando o assunto era Frank.

O moreno escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço alheio ao que derramou-se profundamente dentro do corpo dele em um orgasmo que o fez tremer, ofegar, cravar os dentes sobre a pele alva ao desacelerar os movimentos do quadril. O ruivo o seguiu em um segundo orgasmo naquela noite, esfregando a mão em um canto qualquer do lençol para livrar-se da maior parte do resultado daquilo.

As pernas cansadas encontraram repouso sobre a cama, mas os braços pálidos envolveram o moreno em um abraço terno sem que a posição fosse desfeita. Seu rosto continuava lá, fazendo morada na curva do pescoço do mais velho que, em silêncio, acariciava os fios úmidos do cabelo alheio.

O silêncio era, dessa vez, confortável.

**sin·ner**

Doeu ver Iero sair de seu carro no mesmo lugar em que entrou no dia anterior. Era como ter a melhor parte de si levada para longe. O que amenizava isso, mesmo que superficialmente, era admirá-lo vestindo o casaco que havia comprado no dia anterior. A blusa que trouxera ficou esquecida no carro de Way e, com um sorriso terno, o ruivo aproximou o tecido do próprio rosto.

Servia como uma confirmação que tudo aquilo, mesmo sendo melhor do que um sonho, realmente aconteceu.

Esperava que o mais novo pudesse dormir durante o dia todo como fez, afinal, a noite havia sido longa.

Frank, quanto mais se aproximava da igreja, mais temia. Tinha receio dos próprios pensamentos, de se arrepender, de perder Gerard. Mesmo sem entender como era possível perder alguém que não podia ter, aquele era o medo que mais pesava em seus sentimentos.

Ao que entrou na casa em que vivia com o padre e o diácono, serviu-se de uma xícara de café e saboreou a bebida em completo silêncio, não deixando que o sorriso abandonasse seu semblante.

E, mais rápido do que poderia esperar, viu a xícara voar de sua mão para o chão e partir-se em pedacinhos quando sentiu um tapa ser desferido na altura de sua orelha. Ouvia um zunido baixo por conta da força que o atingira, cambaleando ao virar-se para entender o que havia acontecido.

Brandon.

O olhar cortante do padre o encarava, pela primeira vez em tantos anos, com ódio.

A mão firme desferiu outro tapa, dessa vez em sua face, sendo seguido por um terceiro no mesmo lugar. O rosto parecia adormecido de tanta dor, as lágrimas eram incontroláveis e os pés trêmulos recuaram até que suas costas encontraram a parede.

– Onde você estava? – Vociferou, colocando ambas as mãos contra a parede na altura da cabeça alheia. – E não ouse mentir, Frank.

– Eu... Eu encontrei alguns amigos da f...

– Eu mandei não mentir. – Brandon desferiu um soco contra a parede, ouvindo os passos agitados de Bob quando ele adentrou o cômodo. – Saia daqui, Robert.

– Não é mentira. – As palavras vacilavam por conta do choro. Acuado, tentou achar Bob por cima dos ombros alheios, mas não conseguiu. Sabia que o loiro estava ali, mas Brandon era alto demais, forte demais.

Estava fodido.

– Eu vou te perguntar uma vez, Frank. Só uma. E se a resposta que sair dessa sua boca imunda for uma mentira, não espere nada além do pior. – Apertou o rosto alheio entre as mãos, fazendo-o gemer de dor. – Você estava com aquele maldito do Way?

– Não...

Viu quando o punho do outro se fechou antes de seguir na direção de seu rosto, encolhendo-se em pavor.

Porém, o soco não veio. Bob estava agarrado no pulso alheio e a tez avermelhada deixava claro que ele estava tão assustado quanto o próprio Iero.

– É verdade. – Bob colocou-se entre os dois. – Eu vi o carro do Way na frente daquele bar no caminho do mercado depois das sete da noite. Pude ver, por aquele cabelo ridículo, que ele já estava caindo de bêbado lá dentro.

Sentir Frank tremer atrás de si lhe deu forças para investir na mentira. Iria se entender com Deus depois.

– Você tem certeza disso, Robert?

– Absoluta.

– Sumam da minha frente. E, Frank. Se fizer isso mais uma vez, não espere conseguir entrar em casa no dia seguinte.

Os dois diáconos sumiram pelos degraus de madeira da escada, tomando o rumo do quarto do menor. O loiro queria saber o que havia acontecido antes que conseguisse chegar a cozinha, mas tudo o que o outro fazia era chorar. As marcas vermelhas em seu rosto, por fim, dispensavam explicações.

– Você acha o cabelo dele ridículo? – Frank rompeu o silêncio após o que pareceu serem horas, continuando deitado na cama enquanto Bob estava sentado sobre o tapete verde musgo.

– Não.– O loiro sorriu e isso foi sentido em seu tom de voz. – Acho legal pra cacete.

Iero pôde, enfim, rir baixinho.

**sin·ner**

Na missa de domingo, Gerard percebeu que algo estava errado. Na segunda quase morreu de preocupação e na terça, foi de tédio. Seus dias eram um grande vazio sem a alegria de Iero. Sentia falta até de quando ele sentava ao seu lado para ler a Bíblia, adormecendo com um sorriso ao lembrar-se que quarta-feira estava chegando. O sono naqueles dias havia sido seu companheiro em todas as noites e aquela calma era culpa do mais novo.

Enfim, estava lá outra vez. No mesmo lugar que parecia ter parado no tempo, Frank permanecia em silêncio lendo a Bíblia aberta. Agora, Gerard tinha certeza que algo estava errado.

– Frank? – O outro murmurou uma resposta. – O que aconteceu?

– Eu... Nada. Eu só dormi mal. – Frank era um péssimo mentiroso e isso fez o outro rolar os olhos. Se Frank não havia gostado do que tiveram, era só dizer. Por mais que estivesse completamente cego pelo diácono, jamais o forçaria em qualquer ponto.

Não teve tempo, porém, de responder. Três batidas foram deixadas na pesada porta de madeira aberta antes que um estranho adentrasse o local.

Os cabelos longos estavam amarrados para trás, a barba por fazer e os óculos escuros ocultavam os olhos azuis.

– Boa tarde. – Ele esticou a mão para Frank e depois para Gerard. – Eu procuro por Brandon Richard Flowers.

– Oh. Sim. – Frank levantou, observando o ruivo por instantes num pedido mudo para que ele acompanhasse os outros dois. – Se for algum assunto sobre a igreja, eu posso lhe ajudar. – Sorriu.

– Não...

– Frank. Frank Iero.

Ouvir o nome do diácono causou um desconforto no desconhecido. Mesmo por trás dos óculos, Gerard notou a alteração na expressão dele.

– Você e Brandon são próximos?

– Eu acho que sim.

Adentraram o grande salão paroquial, interrompendo a conversa entre Brandon e Bob.

– Brandon? – Pronunciou-se antes de Iero, vendo o sorriso que lhe foi lançado pelo mais alto.

– Sim. – Apertaram as mãos. – Em que posso ajudá-lo, senhor...

– Jared Leto. Investigador. – Apresentou a documentação sem formalidades. – O caso de sua ex-esposa foi aberto novamente como uma suspeita de homicídio.


End file.
